The Beginning
by SayakoSanni100
Summary: Sayako Sanni was a Suna High student until she went on a camping trip with a few friends. Well, it turned out as a disaster and ends up living with her best friend and his brother, enrolling into Konoha High.
1. Lost

**I – Lost**

_Ring...Ring...Ring... "Come on, pick up please!"_ I thought, frantically looking around, my silver hair hitting my facing every time I'd whip my head from one side to the other. No matter where I looked the scenery stayed the same, trees from a dense forest surrounded me. This spot was the only part in the entire forest that had a cell signal. Luckily I lost whoever was chasing me and had some time to call someone for help. I jumped slightly when they finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" It was Itachi who picked up the phone.

"Itachi! It's Sayako! Please, help me!" I yelled into the phone. I was so relieved that he was the one who answered. He was good at tracking people and finding out where they were. "I don't know where I am and someone's after me!"

"Okay, stay on the phone I'm tracking your call now." Itachi replied in a calm voice. I stayed silent, continuing to frantically look around as I silently begged Itachi to hurry up. "I'm giving the phone to Sasuke, let him know when you move. I'm coming for you now." I was going to say thank you but he already handed the phone to his younger brother.

"Sayako? Are you okay?" I heard Sasuke question. He's the closest friend I've had after I lost my parents. Plus he only talks to me and Naruto, everyone else he finds annoying. Well, he actually finds Naruto annoying too, just not as annoying I guess. "Sayako? Shit, don't tell me I lost her." It was hard to tell but he was worried.

"Sasuke- Ahh!" I started to say his name but I had cut off with a scream and ducked down when I heard a gun go off behind me. I wasn't one to run from a fight but when it involved guns, that's when I run for my life. It brought too many bad memories.

"Saya! Are you all right? What happened?" Sasuke questioned. I could tell his panic level was rising from how loud he was getting.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I can't stay in this area but I'll lose you if I leave this spot." I told him, trying not to panic any more than I already am.

"Alright, can you take a step or two forward? I need to see which way you're facing." He requested. I straightened up and took two steps forward. I started to worry that I lost him when he didn't say anything for a long while and was about to say his name when he finally spoke up. "Alright, run to your left. There's a road about two and a half miles from there. I need to call Itachi, whatever you do don't look back and keep running." I nodded my head even though I knew Sasuke couldn't tell. When I heard the call end, I slipped my phone into my ripped jeans pocket and turned to my left and sped off running. I couldn't tell if I was going the right way, everything looked the same. It felt like I was running for fifteen minutes when I heard a gunshot and felt excruciating pain. I fell to the ground, my vision becoming blurry. _"Is this the end for me?"_ I asked myself in my head. I close my eyes and, what felt like only a few seconds later, I felt someone pull me up into their arms.

"Sayako? Sayako!" Their voice was muffled but I knew who the voice belonged to. Slowly opening my purple eyes I attempted to look at the older Uchiha but all I was able to see were colors. I wanted to say something to him, anything, but I couldn't find my voice. After a little while of staring at the blurred colors that masked the other's face my eyes involuntarily closed, and I slipped out of consciousness.

**A/N: Hello~. Thank you for reading my first ever fanfiction,and sorry it was short. Second chapter should come out soon~. Who was after Sayako? Will she remember anything when she comes through? Found out next chapter, New Life!**

**Sasuke- Seriously? This is the first chapter and you already make my best friend end up injured! What is wrong with you? D:**

**Me- I'm sorry, I thought it would be an interesting start of a story. T-T**

**Sasuke- Tch... _**

**Itachi- I agree with the author it was pretty interesting..**

**Me- Thank you Itachi-kun~! :)**


	2. New Life

**II – New Life**

_"Ugh... What happened?... Where am I?"_ I slowly opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was an off-white ceiling. I thought I was in a hospital until I felt moving below me as if I was in a car. I heard voices around me and my body felt too heavy to move.

"Sayako, can you hear me? Blink twice for yes." It was Itachi but he sounded muffled. I blinked twice to answer him. "Do you remember what happened? Blink once for yes, twice for no, three times if you remember some of it." I tried to turn my head slowly to look at the older Uchiha. His dark slightly ripped jeans was covered in mud, and I was able to see blood on his arms and his grey t-shirt. I realized then that I was in an ambulance, being taken to the hospital. I blinked three times to answer. "Don't worry, Sayako. You're safe now."

I slipped out of consciousness after Itachi stopped talking and woke up in a hospital room. I heard the loud beeping from the heart monitor and a faint voice that sounded like a news report on a television. "Sasuke, she's waking up." I heard someone say. At the moment eveything I saw was a blurr and everything I heard was muffled. After about five seconds my vision cleared and the noises were no longer muffled. A head popped into my view, familiar black hair and onyx eyes staring down at me with worry. I blinked a few times, trying to get my memory cleared up to remember names and such.

"Sasuke..?" I whispered, my voice was barely able to go any louder than that. The teen gave a small smile and took a hold of my hand, squeezing it gently.

"Saya, thank god you're all right. You have no idea how worried I was. First I hear someone's after you and then I get a call from Itachi moments after we hang up just to hear you were badly injured. Luckily, the gun missed your heart. How are you feeling?" Sasuke rambled, coming to a stop with a question.

"Honestly, I feel like shit." I told him, giving him the best smile I could manage. Sasuke's smile faded almost instantly, regret showing on his face.

"I should've went with you when you offered. Maybe the events that took place would've never happened. I might've been able to keep you from being stuck here." He muttered. I took my hand out of his loose grip, mustering up all the strength I could gather, and smacked him across the face. He had a surprised look on his face when his head involuntarily turned toward the tv.

"Don't say that. I wouldn't want you getting hurt." I said in a harsh tone. Sasuke smiled as he looked at me, as if saying that he should have seen that coming.

"Now that you're awake, I'm going to go get something to eat. Anyone want anything?" I turned my head to see Sasuke's brother, who has bee quiet up until now, stand up from his spot on the chair to my left and head towards the exit. The older man only pausing to get responses from his brother and I. I shook my head in response.

"Just water, please." Sasuke requested, looking at his older brother. Itachi nodded his head once before walking out of the room. We both were silent for what felt like forever, leaving me to think of what's going to happen now and what happened to my other friends that I was with that night. "What are you thinking about?" Coming back to reality, I look over at Sasuke who was looking at me with the same look he's always given me when I was deep in thought.

"I'm wondering what happened to the others, and what I'm going to do now." I replied, my voice barely audible. I was surprised that the youngest Uchiha was even able to hear me. He nodded his head in contemplation, a serious expression covering what any emotion he could have had on his face.

"Itachi and I have been watching the news for a few days now, waiting to hear if they found anyone else. They found two girls near the river, dead." Sasuke said, hesitating on saying the last part. My eyes widen in shock, not just because of him saying two companions she went with on the trip were dead but also because of him saying the word _days_.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, unable to hide the surprise in my voice. Sasuke looks at her, having forgotten that she had just woke up and probably thought it hasn't been more than a day until he spoke.

"You've been unconscious for two days, we were really getting worried that the doctors were wrong when they said the wounds weren't as bad as they seemed." My friend replied. "Oh, we've arranged for you to be moving in with me and Itachi once you're discharged from the hospital. You'll be attending Konoha High instead of Suna High." I heard every word he said, but my mind was too slow to really process the information. "Saya, are you all right?" I nodded my head as a response, unable to really voice out my reply at the moment. "You should get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow after school." I watched him stand up from his spot and lean closer to me, giving me a light kiss on the forehead before giving me a gentle smile that he rarely showed, even to me. "See you tomorrow." He muttered before disappearing from my sight.

I sighed as I closed my eyes, trying to let my mind process every single detail that was given to me. After a while of thinking I must've drifted off to sleep since all of my thoughts faded into nothing and nothing but darkness surrounded me.

**A/N: Again, short chapter. It's gonna get longer soon, I swear! Just, need to think more creatively.**

**Me: I hate hospitals..**

**Sasuke: Then why'd you start this out at one?**

**Me: I didn't, it started out in a forest. I thought Uchiha's were supposed to be smart?**

**Itachi: You obviously don't know my little brother, then..**

**Sasuke: Grr... Shut up Itachi!**

**Me: Uhm O.o Let's not fight? Anyway, next chapter-**

**Sasuke: …. Next chapter is about Sayako's past. Beware of the horrible pain she went through..**

**Me: Sasuke, that's my line! Except for the sentence you decided to add in, I don't think it's that horrible. . Anyway, Next chapter, Neverending Nightmare.**


	3. Never-Ending Nightmare

**III – Never-ending Nightmare**

_"Mother and Father are going to be so proud of me!" I thought out loud as I skipped down the street with a paper clutched tightly in my hands. A wide smile that couldn't possibly get any wider without hurting too much was planted on my face. I was in third grade and I just received my last report card before I entered my fourth year of school (technically fifth if you include kindergarten). My house wasn't far from the school so I always walked home._

_ "So will mine along with my brother and sister. We both got straight A's!" My friend said. He was coming over after school today to hang out with me which was rare because his family didn't like mine. I look over at the red head with a smile. His light blue eyes showed excitement but it faded into something I couldn't comprehend. Fear? Surprise? I blink a few times, tilting my head in confusion._

_ "What's wrong, Gaara?" I asked him. He didn't speak, only pointed to something on our right. I turn my head to where he was pointing and my eyes widen at the sight. I instantly understood why he had such a weird expression on his face. I was looking at a house caught in huge roaring flames. It wasn't just any house either. The burning wood was once called my house. All my emotions were jumbled and I couldn't think straight. My legs moved involuntarily, running straight to the fire, the paper that was once in my hand fell onto the sidewalk._

_ "Wait, Sayako! Don't go in there!" I heard Gaara yell but I didn't stop nor did I look back at him. The only thing on my mind was my parents. Were they safe? Are they still in there? Are they alive? So many questions unanswered by just standing there and staring at the house._

_ "Mother! Father!" I called as I entered the house. I frantically looked around before carefully moving through the house to get to other rooms. I screamed as a wooden board from the ceiling came down in front of me, missing by a few inches. Moving around it, I coughed as I reached the doorway to my parents' room. If my eyes weren't wide, they were now. Through the flames and smoke I could see my mother coward in a corner and holding a body, my father. "Mother!" I cried out, hoping she heard me. She did, her eyes widening and looking straight at me with fear. She opened her mouth as if to say something but before she could a loud, unfamiliar, noise sounded, ringing in my ears. My mother fell, lying on the ground with her eyes wide open. She didn't blink and the light in her eyes faded. A dark red liquid came out from her heart, blood. I felt tears slide down my cheeks as I watched in horror, glued to the spot in the doorway. "MOTHER!" I screamed as if by screaming out to her she would come back to life. I didn't see the person who caused the deaths of my parents and I couldn't pull my eyes away from the two bodies to see. I felt someone take my hand, only then was I able to pull my eyes away from the corpses to see Gaara's scared face. The unfamiliar noise came back and it looked like whatever was shot out of the object that created that noise made a hole in the wall next to Gaara. We both flinched before running out of the house as fast as we could, not once letting go of each other's hand. We got outside and stopped in the middle of the road, catching our breaths. I squeezed my friend's, and savior, hand as I sobbed. Tears flowed down my face, making my vision too blurry to see anything around me. The red haired boy released his hand from my grip, arms wrapping around me into a tight hug._

* * *

"Saya! …Saya!" I heard someone call as I opened my eyes. I turn to see who was trying wake me, finding Sasuke standing there with a worried look on his face. I lost count on how long I was stuck in the hospital, a month or possibly more. I saw him relax, the worry faded slightly. "Are you okay? You looked like you were having a pretty bad nightmare."

"I'm fine. It was a nightmare, about the past when my parents died." I muttered as I look towards the window that hid the sunlight. "It's nothing new; I've had that dream multiple times. I sometimes wish I saw the person who killed my parents. I'd love to see him either killed or in jail." I turn to look back at my best friend, noticing the sad look on his face. He knew of my past and what I went through. His parents were killed as well but not in front of him like mine.

"I know how you feel. I wish I knew who the idiot was that ran right into my parents and killed them just so I can beat the crap out of them, but I would get in a lot of trouble. Plus it's not really worth it." Sasuke sighed, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. "I got good news for you though. The doctor said that you will be discharged in a week. Your wound is healing nicely and he said that with how it's going you'll be fully healed in no time."

"How long until I can return to school after I'm discharged?" I asked, looking at the raven haired teen. He hums as he stares up at the ceiling as if the answer was on there. His arms were crossed across his chest.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." He answered, looking at her.

"Sayako, how are you? Sorry I didn't get to visit until now!" I heard a familiar voice, though it wasn't familiar enough for me to easily recognize who it belonged to. I watch as a male with spiky blonde hair pops into view. I gave the new visitor a small smile, watching as he stood where Sasuke was once standing.

"Hey Naruto, I could be better but I am definitely better than when I first woke up here. How have you been?" I said. Sasuke glared up at the blonde, Naruto glared right back.

"You're at a hospital, dobe. Don't be so loud." The Uchiha scolded. Naruto's glare disappeared as he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry." Naruto apologized before returning his attention to me. "I heard you'll be at Konoha High as soon as you're allowed. You're going to love it! There're so many people I want to introduce to you!" I giggled a little as Sasuke punched his arm and scowling at him, obviously not pleased that the hyperactive teen didn't lower his voice.

"I can't wait to meet them, Naruto." I said before looking at the time, noticing it was a little past noon. "Sasuke, Naruto, have you eaten lunch yet?" The two boys shook their heads. "You two should go eat."

"But I just got here and I didn't bring any money with me." Naruto whined, frowning at me.

"I'm not hungry, and you just woke up." Sasuke said, trying the best excuse he could think of that would work. Too bad for him I knew him too well to know he was only giving an excuse and he wasn't telling the truth.

"Sasuke, you know you can't lie to me. Go eat, and pay for Naruto. I'll give you the money back once I get my wallet." I said, attempting to push him off of the bed. Sasuke frowned, looking at me before closing his eyes and sighs. Standing up, he places his hands in his pockets and heads for the door. Naruto gives me a quick as a thank you before following the other out of the room. I smiled and a small giggle escaped my lips before turning my head to look out the window. Truthfully, as much as I would like to meet these people that Naruto calls his friends, I didn't want to leave Gaara alone at Suna High. Gaara was my only friend when I was younger, now he's like family to me. Him and Kankuro are like brothers that I never had and Temari is like a sister to me.

I heard a sneeze and turn to see the very person I was thinking about walk into the room. "Seems someone is either talking or thinking about me." He joked, showing his normal comforting smile.

**A/N: Slightly longer. Thank you for taking the time to read and follow my story! I greatly appreciate it!**

**Me: Cliffhanger~!**

**Sasuke: Why do I have to pay for Naruto's lunch?!**

**Me: Because he didn't bring any money with him.**

**Sasuke: Then how'd he get to the hospital?**

**Naruto: Dude… The hospital isn't far from my house.**

**Sasuke: And yet you waited over a month to visit Saya… What kind of friend are you?**

**Naruto: Shut up, teme!**

**Sasuke: Make me!**

**Me: Is there seriously going to be a fight every time we end a chapter?**

**Itachi: They are rivals, they're suppose to fight.**

**Me: Itachi-kun, you're not helping... v_v Next chapter… O.O I don't know what to call it yet! Uhm uhm uhm… O.o It'll be a surprise? Until next time minna~!**


	4. Unexpected

**IV – Unexpected**

Nothing was stuck in my arm anymore so I have been able to move freely. Well, I was still limited on what I could move and such. Slowly moving to the edge of the bed, I sat with my legs dangling off the side before carefully pushing myself off of the bed. Gaara sighed as he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me carefully, giving me a hug. "Stubborn, I understand you're being discharged in a week but you shouldn't be doing anything that will make you stay here longer." He muttered. I giggle as I wrap my arms around his neck, hugging him back.

"It doesn't hurt anymore and even now as I'm standing here hugging you it doesn't hurt or anything." I told him. My body had a tendency to heal quicker than most people and I was never sure why. Gaara's body did the same whenever he'd get hurt, which was rare. "I missed you, Gaara."

"I missed you too, Say." I could practically hear the smile on his face. "Kankuro and Temari miss you too. They would've come to visit but they have classes and finals to study for." I nodded my head, understanding their situation. Gaara's siblings were in college, one a senior and the other a junior. The red head helps me sit back on the uncomfortable hospital bed before sitting down on the chair that was next to my bed. He was looking around at the empty, boring, space that is my temporary home. "How do you not get so bored here?"

"Visitors, sleep, and tv." I replied with a smile. Gaara gave a small nod before staring at the television that was showing the news.

"Do you-" Gaara was cut off by other voices coming into the room. We stared at the entrance as Sasuke and Naruto came into the room with trays of food in their hands. Sasuke stopped in his tracks when he noticed Gaara, a glare erasing the annoying look he had. Gaara just stared at the Uchiha with an unreadable expression. Naruto was a little late to see what was going on and instantly broke up the silent staring contest.

"Hey Gaara! When did you get here?" Naruto asked as he goes over to the red head with his tray. Gaara looks at the blonde and starts talking to him as Sasuke went over to the side of my bed that Gaara wasn't at and sat on the edge of the bed, placing the tray next to him.

I stayed silent as I watched the three before only focusing on Sasuke since I knew he was the only one who'll be talking to me at the moment. "I got food for both of us. I'm sure you're hungry." He said. I was about to protest but my stomach decided to say otherwise. The raven haired male smirked as he grabbed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich from the tray and handing it to me. "Just eat, Saya." I couldn't help but smile as I take the sandwich, muttering a thank you before taking a bite out of it. Sasuke had his own sandwich and was eating it, his eyes closed. I look over at the other two who were talking as if they were alone at some other place that wasn't the hospital, though it was mostly only Naruto who was talking. Gaara was looking at his friend but every now and then I would see him glance over at me before returning his gaze to the hyperactive teen.

Gaara's phone went off and he held his index finger to Naruto to silence him as he answered his cell. He stands up and takes a few steps from us. "Hello?" I watch him for a little while before returning to eat my sandwich. Gaara's back was to us so I couldn't see if the phone call was good or bad.

"Hey teme." Naruto said to get Sasuke's attention. The Uchiha turned to look at his friend with an annoyed but curious look on his face. "I thought phones were supposed to be turned off in hospitals?"

"Their supposed to be but nobody follows that rule plus the doctors don't lecture us about it so we don't even bother to turn them off now." Sasuke said with a shrug before checking his phone. "Shit, I forgot about that. Sorry, Saya, I'll be back later towards dinner time. Itachi needs me home as soon as possible." He stands up from his spot on the bed and hurries out of the room. I only had time to wave a goodbye before he was out of my sight.

"He forgot the tray." Naruto commented, pointing to the tray that was still there next to my legs.

"It's fine, I'll probably eat whatever food he didn't eat." I said with a slight shrug. "Could you move the tray closer to me, Naruto?" The blonde nods and slides the tray closer so I could reach the food and drink. "Thank you." I smile at Naruto before grabbing the apple and taking a bite out of it.

"No problem, Sayako." Naruto said with his wide smile, picking at his own food. Gaara returns, placing his phone in his pocket.

"Sorry about that. Temari was calling to see how everything was going and such. Uchiha left?" Gaara said. Naruto and I nodded our heads to answer his question. "Good. I don't like that guy." He muttered. I didn't fully understand why the two didn't like each other, but I wasn't going to go prying information out of any of them to find out. "I heard you're going to be living with him and his older brother, Say. I don't think it's a good idea." I frowned at my childhood friend.

"I understand that you don't like him, but Sasuke's my best friend. Not to mention I owe Itachi for helping me. It was probably his idea for me to move in with them. I don't really want to move though. I don't want to leave you alone back in Suna High." I said, slowly munching on the apple. I felt his hand on my head, ruffling my hair. "Hey! Not my hair!"

He chuckled, giving me his gentle smile. "I understand Itachi Uchiha's thinking. Almost everybody doesn't like you back home so Itachi was thinking it'd be best for you to move to Konoha to see if the attacker will come back to get you. I hope not. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Gaara assured. I stared at him, searching him for any hints of a lie but there was none. Finally I smile and nod my head.

"Uhm, honestly I don't think it's a good idea for Sayako but I also think it is a good idea." Naruto interjected, looking from me to Gaara then back to me. I look at the blonde teen with a quizzical look. He scratches the back of his head, looking towards the floor as if he's trying to find the words. "I understand why Gaara thinks it's not a good idea. We're all guys, and Gaara is afraid they'd try to do something to you while you're there even though we don't see them as guys that are out looking for, uhm, _that_." Naruto was uncomfortable with how his explanation was turning out. "But, I also see how it is a good idea. Because you were attacked and don't know who the attacker was and only knew that it wasn't Itachi or Sasuke because they were on the phone with you for a short while, the Uchiha's house is a safe place to be until we find out who attacked and hurt you and place him behind bars." Gaara nodded his head.

"I never thought of that, so it's kind of a neutral idea. Nice thinking, for once, Naruto." Gaara said. Naruto's uncomfortable frown was replaced by a large smile when he got praise from his best friend. I also understood what they were getting at though it was hard for me to see Sasuke or Itachi trying to force to do anything I didn't want to do. "Anyway, I should get going. I'm in charge of making dinner tonight, I'll come back to visit you at Itachi's house whenever I can, Say. Don't do anything stupid to cause you to end up back here." I laugh at his last sentence as he turned and left the room.

"I should get going soon. I'm meeting a friend to hang out soon." Naruto said as he stands up, picking his tray up from the stand beside my bed. "When you get discharged and move into teme's house, call me if they do anything. I'll beat the crap outta them for you! Because, uhm…" Naruto said and averted his gaze. I had to stifle my giggle because I knew he was being serious about what he was going to say next. "I, uh, like you, Sayako." My eyes widen at his confession. "I, uh, should go. Bye!" He said before quickly leaving the room.

I stared at the empty space where Naruto used to be standing with wide eyes. It took me about a minute before turning to look down at my hands that were resting on my lap. _"Naruto likes me? Why?"_ I asked myself. It was so unexpected; I didn't know what to think. I liked him, but I don't think I like him in the way that he likes me. I lean back and stared at the ceiling. What do I do now with that information?

**A/N: Thank you to all you have made this story your favorite and to everyone is also following it. I greatly appreciate it. I also greatly appreciate the reviews!**

**Sasuke: Naruto's going to die…**

**Me: Sasuke, no killing your friends!**

**Sasuke: He's not my friend..**

**Itachi: Sasuke, you wouldn't bring him to the house to hang out if he wasn't your friend..**

**Sasuke: He's not my friend anymore.**

**Gaara: I would rather Say be with Naruto than you, Uchiha Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: You're only saying that because you don't like me. Well, I got news for you, Gaara. I don't like you either. *glares at Gaara***

**Me: *sighs* I give up! *leaves***

**Gaara: Look what you did, Sasuke. You made Sayako leave.**

**Sasuke: Me? You're the one who had to walk in and give that stupid comment!**

**Itachi: Both of you shut up. I'll wrap it up tonight. What will happen now? Naruto confessed to Sayako and Sayako doesn't know what to think of it. Will the awkwardness from the Uzumaki's confession cause her to lose her friendship with him, will they stay friends, or will they be more than friends? Find out in the next chapter. I can't tell you what the next chapter will be called since Sayako didn't tell me what it would be.**

**Sasuke: I'm hoping that they don't become more than friends.**

**Itachi: Honestly, I can't see Sayako with that hyperactive boy.**


End file.
